The Red Rose
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: It's his birthday and he doesn't know how to express love to the girl he likes. ShinoxHinata


**A/N: I know I'm late in posting this... but I had to post other stuff on Shino's birthday... T.T Oh well, here's the birthday fic of Shino!**

**Enjoy the read! Miss Itachi Uchiha**

Today was January 23...

" Shino! Wake up, honey! People are here to see you!" Shino's mother cried. Shino grunted and slowly got up, swinging his legs over the bed, he stood and walked out of his room and downstairs where his mother was. " Oh my, Shino. Did you even freshen up?" Shino's mother fixed his hair a bit before Shino opened the door to see his teammates.

" Happy Birthday, Shino!" Kiba smirked. Hinata, the shy girl just stood to the side and Kiba flung a hand over her shoulders, " Come on, Hinata. Greet him."

" Ha-Happy Birthday, S-Shino." Hinata stuttered as always.

" So can we go in?" Kurenai replied and Shino let them in. They all gathered around the living room, where Shino's parents were waiting.

" Blow out the candles, Shino-kun!" his mother chirped. Shino didn't know why people celebrate these occasions where one is born. He thought that it was just a waste of time. Grunting, he bend a bit forward and blew out the candles after he had made a quick wish, which was absolutely nothing because, he really didn't like celebrating his birthday nor make a pointless wish where he knew it wouldn't happen in like a million years. Hinata watched the bug master curiously and fumbling the present she had bought for him in her pocket. Shino's parents clapped as they began to cut the cake and Shino was about to escape when Kiba walked up to him and gave him his present. Shino just took it in his hands and mumbled a thanks and was about to leave again, when Kiba stopped him.

" Hey, what about Hinata? She has something to give you also." Kiba replied. Shino turned around to look at the shy girl with a questioning glare. Hinata stuttered for a bit before she took a step forward and tripped on her own two feet. Kiba lightly smacked his forehead in embarassment, Shino caught the timid girl in his hands and replied,

" Are you all right?" Hinata realized that she was in his arms and drew back quickly almost stumbling backwards but caught herself.

" U-Umm..." Hinata murmured and took out the present from her jacket pocket.

" Huh?" Shino looked down at Hinata's hands to the wrapped present. Shino picked it up and looked back at Hinata's face before unwrapping it to find a... what was it? A chain of some kind an imprint of a beetle was on it. Looking at Hinata in confusement, she could only look down. Smiling, Shino replied with a 'thank you'. Hinata blushed furiously. Kurenai, Kiba and Shino's parents all saw the timid girl's blush.

" Let's have cake, huh kids?" Shibi announced. Everyone but Hinata and Shino nodded, they left into the kitchen and Shino was left in the living room with Hinata.

" Sh-Shall we go?" Hinata replied and Shino nodded, they both joined up with the others. Once the cake was consumed and some were left, it was given as a gift to Shino's team and they all left. Hinata stayed behind to help clean up with Shino's mother.

" You're such a nice girl, Hinata. By any chance are you in love with my Shino?" It was an innocent question and Hinata couldn't help but feel embarass by it.

" U-Umm..." Hinata stuttered while stopping at what she was doing. Shino's mother laughed and waved it away.

" I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but feel that you were somehow attracted to him. Not many people like him because of his dislikes in girls." Hinata cocked her head to the side cutely,

" He.. doesn't like girls? Why?" Hinata asked. Shino's mother just shrugged.

" I don't know, he tends to avoid them. Never told me the reason though. Why don't you ask him, Hinata?" Hinata shook her head quickly.

" I-I don't think I could do that." Hinata cried. Shino's mother laughed and saw the time.

" Oh my! It's almost 6:00 pm. I should tell Shino to walk you home." Shino's mother replied wiping her hands on a towel and went out to fetch Shino, who was currently in his room. " SHINO!! Come down here and escort Ms. Hyuga home please!" Upstairs, Shino grunted.

' _It's my birthday, and yet they treat me like every other day._' Shino sighed and walked down the stairs where his mother and Hinata was waiting by the front door.

" It's all right. I can go by myself." Hinata argued, but Shino's mother wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

" Besides, you might get ambushed on your way home. I don't want that." Shino's mother replied. Then she turned to her son, " And Shino, you better get her home safely." Sighing, Shino walked out the door with Hinata in tow, she turned around and bowed 'goodbye' to Shino's mother and followed after Shino.

' _If only you knew, Hinata..._' Shino's mother thought when she closed the door.

Shino and Hinata were walking down the path to the Hyuga household, silence surrounded them, besides the rustling of the leaves and the howling of the wind. There was still the uneasiness of silence that hung in the air. Shino continued to look on ahead, hands in his pockets and Hinata was fiddling with her fingers while looking down at her feet. It was an awkward moment.

" Sh-Shino..." Hinata mumbled a little too quiet, for Shino couldn't hear and he just replied,

" We're here, Hinata. Goodbye." Shino started to leave but Hinata replied loudly,

" I-I like you, Shino-kun!!" Hinata shut her eyes in embarassment. Even though she couldn't see it, Shino was smirking happily behind his coat. He didn't say anything as he walked back home. The thought of him rejecting her was painful.

' _Sh-Shino-kun doesn't feel the same way..._' Hinata thought when the gates to her house open and out came Neji, her cousin.

" Hinata. What are you doing out here? Get inside now." Neji replied. Hinata looked at where Shino disappeared to and then headed inside.

" So did you tell Hinata, Shino-kun?" his mother replied as he started up the stairs. Shino stopped for a moment, emotions hid behind his dark glasses and coat. He didn't say anything and continued up to his room. His mother sighed hopelessly and went back to the kitchen to finish up with the cleaning. The next day, Shino woke up early and walked out to the flourist, where Ino was currently helping at. Ino looked up at the customer to see the quiet bug master walking through the door.

' _What could he possibly want here? I thought he didn't like girls?_' Ino thought standing behind the cash register staring at Shino who was looking through flowers, choosing which one to pick when he spoke up, scaring her.

" Which flower... means 'I love you'?" Shino asked suddenly. The question scared her and it also confused her. ' _Does Shino have someone he likes?_' Ino thought smirking. Shino continued to look over at the blond girl waiting for her response. Ino snapped out of her reviere and walked over to the red roses which were in full bloom and picked up one.

" How many do you need?" Ino asked. Shino walked over to her and looked at the red flower in her hands.

" Is that flower...?" Shino wondered. Ino nodded,

" Yup! If you give this to the girl that you like, it means that you love her!" Ino replied. Shino could only stare at the rose a little longer.

' _Will she like it?_' Shino thought out of curiousity. He had never been one to know about a woman's interest, so this was a first.

" One will suffice." Shino said and Ino took the rose back to the cash register and wrapped it up in a yellow wrapper and handed it to Shino who gave her money in return and left the store with the one flower in his hands. He was walking to HER house, when he spotted Naruto and walked up to him. " Naruto." Naruto spun around to see Shino and greeted him with a 'hello'. Then he spotted something red and looked down at Shino's hands, there was a rose.

" D-Don't tell me, you like me, Shino!" Naruto stuttered almost falling out of his seat. Shino continued to stare, he was annoyed.

" No. Have you see Hyuga-san?" Shino asked. Naruto thought about it and had an icky thought.

" D-Don't tell me, you like Neji now!!" Naruto pointed out. In a calm voice, Shino replied sternly,

" I assure you, I'm not gay." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

" So you like Hinata-chan. I see. If you're looking for her, I think she's over at the hospital with Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Shino nodded and began to head for the Konoha hospital, where she was.

" Don't worry, Hinata. You're in the same boat as me. I told Sasuke that I loved him and he rejected me. I feel for you. So don't worry. Time will ease everything." Sakura soothed the poor crying girl.

" B-But he didn't say anything! He just left." Hinata sniffled.

' _Shino __never__ says anything only when needed to._' Sakura thought when the phone rang in her office and Sakura went to get it.

" I see, yeah. She's here with me." Sakura replied looking over at the Hyuga girl. " Okay. Let him come to my office." Then Sakura hung up and sat down next to the girl again and put her arms around the timid girl's shoulders.

" Shino's here to see you." Sakura whispered. " Do you want to see him?" Sakura asked when Hinata's head snapped up with the mention of the bug master's name.

" Sh-Shino's here... to see me?" Hinata wondered through sniffles. Sakura nodded. There was a knock on the door and the two girls looked at each other. The door opened and in came Shino, holding a flower. Hinata was bewildered.

" Hinata," Shino replied holding the rose out to her. " I like you too." Hinata let out a little gasp as he walked up to her and handing her the flower. She took it in her hands and Sakura could only smile at the sidelines, happy for the Hyuga girl.

" Shino..." Hinata whispered, feeling faint and did she faint!

" Oh my god, Hinata!" Sakura cried going over to the fallen kunoichi.

' _I like you too, Shino-kun..._' Hinata's last thoughts were and her lips turning into a smile as she absently clutched the flower tighter.

OWARI


End file.
